


A True-Love Affair.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Some couples are just made for each other...They soon find this out!...The sequel to this is... Working It Out/Going All Out.





	A True-Love Affair.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gevr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevr/gifts).



PART ONE:---

ACT 1  
SCENE.  
The Car.

Eye-sex in a parked car-  
doesn't take them very far.

ACT 11  
SCENE.  
The Lounge.

Lips becoming sore-  
from wanting so much more.

ACT 111  
SCENE.  
The Bedroom.

Lying in each others arms-  
feeling the strength-  
of mutual growing charms.

ACT 1V  
SCENE.  
The Bathroom.

Naked clinging together-  
hot-sex in a cold shower-  
promising each other forever.

Or for now---

Until the-END OF PART ONE!

The End.


End file.
